parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Pan 1
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1953's Disney film "Peter Pan" It appeared on YouTube on August 29, 2015. Cast *Peter Pan - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Wendy Darling - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *John Darling - Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Michael Darling - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) *Tinkerbell - Nessie (The Ballad of Nessie) *Captain Hook - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mr. Smee - Alejandro (Total Drama series) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Undertow (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Bambi (Bambi; 1942) *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Pipkin (Watership Down) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Mercutio and Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Bartok (Anastasia) *Tiger Lily - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Indian Chef - Shang (Mulan; 1998) *Nana - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mary Darling - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *George Darling - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Hook's Pirates - Rhino Guards Hood Ogthar Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Governor Ratcliffe Pocahontas, Varian The Series, Malekitch The Dark World, Drako Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003, Morro Ninjago, Tyler Metal 2000, King Stefan Bad Maleficent, Lotso Story 3, Ernesto de la Cruz Coco, Judge Turpin Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, and Ruber for Camelot *Sing Pirate with Accordion - Lord Shen Fu Panda 3 *Pirates Yells Peter Pan Ahoy - Pennywise 2017 *Pirate with Water - Zalgo OC *Tattooed Pirate - Aku Jack *Mr. Starkey - King K. Rool Kong *Color Haired Mermaids - Odette Swan Princess, Chel Road to El Dorado, Eilonwy Black Cauldron, Clara Nutcracker Prince, Human Rainbow Dash Little Pony Equestria Girls. and Lucia Melody *The Indians - Shang's Troops Mulan *Squaw - Annie Walkies Misery *Brave and his Wife - Aladdin and Princess Jasmine Aladdin *Brave's Mother in-Law - Hildy Gloom 7D Scenes *Hiro Pan (1953) part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Hiro Pan (1953) part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Hiro Pan (1953) part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Hiro Pan (1953) part 4 - Hiro Chaes His Shadow/Melody and Hiro Meet *Hiro Pan (1953) part 5 - Louie and Curdie Meet Hiro/Nessie in a Sulky Mood *Hiro Pan (1953) part 6 - Hiro Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Hiro Pan (1953) part 7 - Meet Captain Terrence and the Rhinos/Alejandro vs. Undertow *Hiro Pan (1953) part 8 - Captain Terrence Attacks Hiro and the Darling Children *Hiro Pan (1953) part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Nessie Tries to Kill Melody *Hiro Pan (1953) part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Shang's Troops *Hiro Pan (1953) part 11 - Melody Meet the Mermaids/Captain Terrence Kidnaps Sakura *Hiro Pan (1953) part 12 - Hiro Tricks Captain Terrence/Saving Sakura *Hiro Pan (1953) part 13 - Captain Terrence's Next Plan *Hiro Pan (1953) part 14 - "What Made the Red Man Red" *Hiro Pan (1953) part 15 - Nessie Helps Captain Terrence *Hiro Pan (1953) part 16 - Big Chief Hiro/'I Had a Mother Once' *Hiro Pan (1953) part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Terrence *Hiro Pan (1953) part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Terrence"/A Bomb! *Hiro Pan (1953) part 19 - Hiro Saves Nessie *Hiro Pan (1953) part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Hiro Pan (1953) part 21 - The Final Battle/Terrence Is a Codfish *Hiro Pan (1953) part 22 - Back at Home/"You Can Fly" (Reprise)/THE END *Hiro Pan (1953) part 23 - End Credits Movie used: *Peter Pan (1953) Movie and TV Shows used: *Big Hero 6 *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Princess and the Goblin *The Ballad of Nessie *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Total Drama series *Bambi *Pokémon *Pokémon the Series: XY *Watership Down *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Anastasia *Cardcaptor Sakura *Mulan *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Little Mermaid *Robin Hood *Dinotopia; Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Pocahontas *Tangled The Series *Thor The Dark World *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 *Ninjago *Heavy Metal 2000 *Maleficent *Toy Story 3 *Coco *Sweeeney Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street *Quest for Camelot *Kung Fu Panda 3 *It; 2017 *Zalgo OC *Samurai Jack *Donkey Kong *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *The Nutcracker Prince *The Black Cauldron *Mermaid Melody *The Road to El Dorado *Misery *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The 7D Gallery Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Peter Pan Melody.jpg|Melody as Wendy Darling Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as John Darling Curdie-0.jpg|Curdie as Michael Darling Nessie.jpg|Nessie as Tinkerbell Terrence_(02).png|Terrence as Captain Hook Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as Mr. Smee Undertow.jpg|Undertow as Tick-Tock Crocodile Bambi - Render.png|Bambi as Slightly the Fox Lost Boy 25Pikachu.png|Pikachu as Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy Pipkin.jpg|Pipkin as Cubby the Bear Lost Boy Mercutio_and_Benvolio.jpg|Mercutio and Benvolio as Raccoon Twins Lost Boys Bartok.gif|Bartok as Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Tiger Lily Shang in Mulan II.jpg|Shang as Indian Chef Rainbow Dash being to my friends S4E25.png|Rainbow Dash as Nana Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Mary Darling Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as George Darling Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards Dinotopia Quest for the Ruby Sunstone Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to a New World.png|Governor Ratcliffe Varian from Tangled the Series.png|Varian Malekitch white face.jpg|Malekitch Drako8.jpg|Drako Morro Close-Up.JPG|Morro Tyler Heavy Metal 2000.jpeg|Tyler Maleficent Wiki - Kign Stefan.jpg|Kign Stefan LotsoHugginBear.png|Lotso Ernesto de la Cruz.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz Alanrickman0066.jpg|Judge Turpin Ruber-0.jpg|and Ruber as Hook's Pirates Lord shen.jpg|Lord Shen as Sing Pirate with Accordion Pennywise 2017.jpg|Pennywise as Pirates Yells Peter Pan Ahoy Zalgo s duel pg 1 by ra1nb0wk1tty-db74I9w.png|Zalgo as Pirate with Water Aku grin.png|Aku as Tattooed Pirate K. Rool 11.png|King K. Rool as Mr. Starkey Princess Odette.jpg|Odette Chel.jpg|Chel Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2615.jpg|Princess Eilonwy Sin título-1532558480.png|Clara equestria_girls__rainbow_dash_by_deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Human Rainbow Dash Pitch_-_Transformation_Lucia.jpg|and Lucia as Color Haired Mermaid 100206_1308192652681_full.jpg|Shang's Troops as The Indians Annie_Wilkes.jpg|Annie Walkies as Squaw aladin-jasmine-16.jpg|Aladdin and Princess Jasmine as Brave and his Wife Hildy_Gloom.png|Hildy Gloom as Brave's Mother in-Law Jafar-aladdin-0.22.jpg|Jafar See also *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Following) Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof